Wouldn't Change A Thing
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Ah, the fourth of July is the most significant holiday in America, how do Troy and Gabriella celebrate it? TxG! Co-written with DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron


**Wouldn't Change a Thing**

**Co-written with DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron**

**THIS IS POSTED ON BOTH ACCOUNTS NOT COPIED OR STOLEN!**

Wouldn't Change a Thing 

When a boy and girl get together, everyone expects them to be together forever or at least be together with the least number of fights; or no fights at all. But that's a fairytale, no relationship goes without fighting. With Troy and Gabriella, it started out great, lovey and dovey –always kissing and hugging each other. When they graduated high school, everything was kind of out of the honeymoon phase. Then they started growing apart.

Troy became a party animal and Gabriella still focused on her studies. Whenever Troy wanted time with his girlfriend of now 6 years, she would say, 'maybe later, I'm busy…' she grew up as she got older. Like all girls do, but Troy seemed to stay at 17. He seemed to have a listening problem and utter ignorance.

But, this isn't a story for me to tell, this is a story for Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella yelled more swear words in her boyfriends of 6 years way, it had been like this for a while back and forth the same each night they would yell and in the end it would be yelling so loud the words were just literal yells or squeals depending on which owner they belonged too.

Gabriella walked off to her morning class, which she thanked, give her 3 hours told calm down

*With Troy*

Troy held his hands up to his face wiping down his face slowly and as he looked up Chad was standing in his dorm doorway

"Hey man, these arguments have gone too far, I can hear her yelling halfway across campus" Chad said nudging Troy on the shoulder

"But Chad, you don't get it, I love her, but we always seem to argue, but even though we argue, I love her to much to end it."

Chad stood there for a minute, arms crossed and his bushy eyebrows matching his curly, bushy hair. "Dude, if you say you love her like you do, then stop with the fighting!" he walked across the dorm and shook Troy's shoulders roughly, as if to shake some sense into him.

"Chad! Quit shaking me! I—I don't know what to say to her all right and even if I did, I wouldn't know how to say it!" Troy shot up, walking to the window and standing there, watching Gabriella walking out of the English building and toward the art department. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his girl stumble across campus carrying heavy books.

"I love her man…" Troy said, turning away from the window reluctantly and leaving the dorm, "call you when you and Sharpay land in me how the strip is—"

"Oh, about the Vegas trip, uh, canceled." Chad stuffed his hands in his pockets and rolled back on his heels.

"What?" Troy asked, turning 90 degrees.

"Yeah…we accidentally booked the wrong flight and ...yeah got a boatload of shit tossed at us from Sharpay's parents, but we're not talking about that, we are talking about you and Gabriella and how you guys have not done anything to stop the bloody fighting!"

(With Gabriella)

Gabriella walked into the art department with a gracious smile on her face, and heavy load of books on each arm. But, she felt like she would gladly take the books over the heavy fighting between her and Troy. She felt tears prick her eyes just thinking about it, especially last night's…

_Flash back_

_Shattered glass littered the floor and torn books joined them. Yelling voices echoed off the small dorm walls and swam quickly out the open window, filling the ears of whoever was listening. _

"_DAMN IT GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled, "Just answer the question, where the hell was you?" _

"_Troy, I told you I was—"_

"'_at the art department'? What if I don't believe you?" _

"_Then you are bastard who deserves to rot in hell! I'm just working on a project that the prof—"_

"_I don't give a fuck! Just get out!" _slap!_ Her face stung, she brought her hand up to her now red cheek, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She closed them to prevent them from penetrating. Troy instantly regretted hitting Gabriella. _

"_Brie, I—"_

"_Goodnight Troy, see you at lunch tomorrow, I'll be going to the art department…to work on my project. Goodnight." Not even an 'I love you' _

_When the high school counselors told both Troy and Gabriella that college would be harder, they weren't kidding._

_End of flashback_

Setting down her books and grabbing a smock and paint brush with an easel, she set to work, but it was hard—she was supposed to paint what inspired her, and the thing that inspired her was the only person that she was angry at.

"Class!" the professor yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the class. "I have good news!"

The class murmured animatedly and opened their ears further to listen. "as you all know, your end of term projects are due day after tomorrow, and well, I just thought that it would be so fudging awesome if some of you were to use your ideas for a project and use it to perform in the 'end of term classes/Independence day' picnic in the park 5 weeks from now…if anybody is interested, please fill me in, anyway, back to work."

The teacher left and everyone was now chatting animatedly about the new option that Professor Mueller had just handed out to them. Gabriella was thinking about it, it might be easier than this stupid painting. Way easier.

5 Weeks flew by for Gabriella and by now things with her and Troy had settled down to hardly a fight, and Troy was coming to support her at her performance today

They have 4 hours before her performance, and they were now lying in bed just in a simple cuddle, they started making out, and Troy was trying to undo Gabriella's blouse be he got caught up in the moment and ripped it.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked pulling away

"Nothing, I didn't hear anything" Troy said averting his gaze

"TROY YOU RIPPED MY FAVOURITE BLOUSE" Gabriella shouted

"ME? YOU SHOULDN'T WEAR YOUR FAVOURITE BLOUS BEFORE WE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX" Troy screamed

"I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE GONNA HAVE SEX, YOU DIDN'T MENTION THAT IN THE TEXT" Gabriella shouted her face red with anger

"I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS, FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO SUPPORT YOU AT YOUR BLOODY PERFORMANCE, GOODBYE" Troy said throwing a 20 dollar bill in her direction before adding "BY YOURSELF A NEW BLOUSE" And then Troy left

Gabriella picked up the 20 dollar bill stuffing it into her jeans she got out another similar blouse and put it on stuffing the ripped one back into her suitcase

Gabriella got out her laptop and stared at her desktop picture it was taken a few weeks before the arguing started and it was taken at the beach and Gabriella loved the picture cause Gabriella was pulled into Troy's arms and they were stood in one part where you could still see the sunset, but also the moon rising, which made it a beautiful picture

Gabriella noticed the time and she decided to head on over to where the 4th of July celebrations where starting she made it her duty to pass by Troy's dorm and she sighed as she heard the music blasting out through the small hallway, she was hoping he would be there but now she doubted it, she knocked on the door but nothing happened not even a move to turn the music down as a sign he heard her, she sighed once more before leaving back the way she came.

(Troy)

The music was loud, even for him, but he needed to think. Geez, when did a relationship start getting hard? Wasn't a relationship just making out and sex then marriage if the girl in the relationship got knocked up? At least that's what growing up with his dad taught him; then again, Troy's dad was a drunk and gambler who had no sense of morality.

"Bitch," he said, turning down the stereo when it wasn't easing his distress. He got up from his bed and walked to his window—he had the perfect view of the park where the performances were, and he saw Gabriella waiting patiently for her turn to wow the crowd. He couldn't help but smile as she scrunched her nose in nervousness.

Gabriella was nervous wait scratch that nervous was a understatement Gabriella was well, beyond nervous, she looked like she wanted to high tail it out of there, but her art grade depended on this and she need to do it, but she felt like a big bowl of jello riding a roller coaster.

Gabriella heard herself being called on and she stood there in the middle of the stage, she saw a figure running into the park and she noticed it to be Troy and she smiled huge and caught the song as it was started he jogged over and stood off to the side of the stage. Waiting for his lines

"It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
>His mind is somewhere far away,<br>And I don't know how to get there,  
>It's like" Gabriella started and smiled as Troy grabbed a microphone of the stand by the stage<br>"She's way too serious" Troy sang walking into the middle of the stage  
>"All he wants is to chill out" Gabriella sang as she spun around Troy<br>"She's always in a rush" Troy sang catching Gabriella in his spare arm  
>"He makes me wanna pull all my hair out" Gabriella sang pulling out of his grasp<br>"And interrupting" Troy sang crossing the small stage to be opposite to Gabriella  
>"Like he doesn't even care" Gabriella sang running in Troy's direction<br>"Like she doesn't even care" Troy sang running in Gabriella's direction

"You,  
>me<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>Like fire and rain" They both sang with perfect harmony  
>"Like fire and rain" Troy sang over Gabriella's part<br>"You can drive me insane" Gabriella sang out loudly  
>"You can drive me insane" Troy added in as a kind of echo<p>

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars" Gabriella sang<br>"We're Venus and Mars" Troy added as another kind of echo  
>"We're like different stars" Gabriella sand spinning around the back of Troy to face him<br>"Like different stars" Troy sang getting ready for his verse up next  
>"But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing" They both sang facing each other before Troy turned away starting his verse

"She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing  
>But my feelings never change" Troy sang, taking Gabriella's hand and kissing her knuckles softly before letting go and turning in a circle<br>"Why, do you try to read my mind?" Gabriella sang over Troy's words, creating an echo  
>"I try to read her mind"<p>

"It's not good to psychoanalyze"  
>"She tries to pick a fight" they were singing over each other, dancing in swift movements that looked like they were rehearsed for hours, but clearly they were made up on the spot.<br>"To get attention"  
>"That's what all of my friends say"<br>"That's what all of my friends say" they echoed each other, spinning in towards each other's chests, looking into the other's eyes, leaning into each other before spinning out once again.

"You,"  
>"Me"<br>"We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye" They sang together, dancing, Gabriella had her back to him and was nuzzled against Troy's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. It was sensual, but modest.<br>"Like fire and rain" Gabriella sang loudly, holding the mic to her lips as troy echoed her  
>"Like fire and rain"<br>"You can drive me insane"  
>"You can drive me insane"<p>

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything" Troy twirled around Gabriella, facing her as they sang together  
>"We're Venus and Mars"<br>"We're Venus and Mars"  
>"We're like different stars"<br>"Like different stars"  
>"But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing" They now stood at different ends of the stage, Troy sucked in a big breath and sung his lines

"When I'm yes, she's no" Gabriella put as much soul into her singing, this was her love she was singing to the man she loved.  
>"When I hold on, he just lets go" both taking a deep breath, they walked into the audience and crossed in front, but not without Troy lightly kissing her cheek. They sang together once again. <p>

"We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, no"<br>"We're like fire and rain"  
>"Like fire and rain"<br>"You can drive me insane"  
>"You can drive me insane"<p>

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything"  
>"We're Venus and Mars"<br>"We're Venus and Mars"  
>"We're like different stars"<br>"Like different stars"  
>"But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing"

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything" Troy and Gabriella twirled, dancing and turning about in circles. They back in the middle of the stage.

"We're Venus and Mars"  
>"We're Venus and Mars"<br>"We're like different stars"  
>"Like different stars"<br>"But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a<br>Wouldn't change a thing" They stared into each other's eyes, breathless and their chests rising and falling in even sync, their body heat felt like it was connected. And they felt like heat between them, crushing heat in the already hot July air.

**Note from Crazy4BIEBER17MrsJustinBieber – I enjoyed writing this way too much, and it was a fun co-write and easy since me and DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron talk almost every day about absolute nonsense which is easy over webcam haha remember REVIEW!**

**Note from DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron—hahaha yes I have to agree MrsJustinBieber, I have to agree. :D anyway, this was a fun co write and I am so proud of how it turned out! And like she said, REVIEW! Be there or be square!**


End file.
